A Siren's loves
by Kor-chan
Summary: Summary: Alfred is a teen boy with a super strength power and the son of a very well knows and popular Marine US force, Arthur is the merman prince who happens to meet Alfred when he was held captive by the US Marine force.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello all Hetalia fan! I have another USUK fanfic story. Hope you all will like this yes?

Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers

Title: A Siren's Love

Pairing: America (Alfred F. Jones) x England (Arthur Kirkland) MAIN pair and others more.

Warning: Smutty, Lemons, Drama, Humors and etc.

PS: Do you guys want me to make this an Mpreg story in the later chapter or not? O_o lets me know kay?

Rated: M

Summary: Alfred is a teen boy with a super strength power and the son of a very well knows and popular Marine US force, Arthur is the merman prince who happens to meet Alfred when he was held captive by the US Marine force.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the Hetalia's character; they are all rightly belonging to Hidekaz Himaruya.

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Alfred F. Jones sulk on his personal room in their Princess Eloise cruise ship, that his family owned, the ship was about 951 ft. (290m). He was wearing a formal attire since they were having the captain night party, it's was after all his father birthday tonight. All of the riches well know people from a higher rank company to businessman where here in their ship to celebrate his father's birthday, their ship where heading to England as their family ship 5 anniversary.

Alfred tapped his finger in his desk table, while staring out of his window balcony, the afternoon sun was just about to set in, he sighed. 'So bored!... Why did dad have to bring me along?.. The party will only be filed with bunch of adult!' He thought and groaned at the thought of it, he messy his hair a bit in frustration, he took a deep breath before sighing.

A knock was heard on his door as his lips twitched a bit for disturbing his along time to himself before saying. "Come in." He said the door soon flow open as his younger twins, Mathew step inside his room and close the door before going toward him and sat down next beside him in the table with a confuse look on his face when he noticed the look grace on Alfred's face.

"What wrong brother?" Mathew asked as he adjusts his hold on his polar bear stuff doll while glancing at his older twins. Alfred sighed before saying. "The party going to be boring with just the adult around." He said broadly. Mathew frowned at his older twins complain before saying. "Aw, don't be like that Alfred, Ludwig, Gilbert, Feliciano, Francis and ours cousin will be there at the ballroom where the party will be held, so I doubt if it'll be boring." Mathew said. Alfred glanced at his younger twins and noticed the dreamy look grace on Mathew's face before he groaned.

He knows that Mathew had a huge crush on Francis Bonnefoy, the only child of a well know fashion designer of the Bonnefoy's family. The teen was slight older than them by 3 years along with Gilbert Beilschmidt and Antonio Frenadez Corriedo. The three were known as the bad trio in their school since the three always pull prank at the teacher and some of the student. Alfred doesn't understand what his younger twins seen in Francis, Francis was a well know playboy at their school and dated different girl every week, from younger women to adult one, Francis even goes as far as to take them to bed and had sex without any protection mind you?

Well enough about that? Alfred was bored, that was true, he didn't know what do during the party, sure he will have a few talk with some of the adult, the usual way whenever his father's throw a party. 'It's would be better if we kids the one who throw the party, it will be more fun that way then how adult throw their party, they'll just goes there, talk, eat, then talk again then listen to some performance then another talk with each other, then after that the party over, totally boring!' He thought and sighed.

"Mathew, do you wanna ditched the party later on?" He asked which caught his younger brother off guard as Mathew blenched a little before asking. "W-What?.. W-Why would you want to do that?" He asked.

"Well—the party going to be boring later on, so… Why not just ditches the party along with me, Gilbert, Antonio and the others?" Alfred asked. Mathew blink his eyes before staring that his older twins weirdly before saying. "I..I suppose is not a bad idea, but we will only be going out of the party for 2 hours, than after that will head back to the party, okay?" He asked as he saw his older twins pouted at him before nodding his head in agreement. "Fine.. You Kill joy!.." He said as Mathew frowned at him before shaking his head in disbelieve at him.

-0-

During the party?

Alfred sat on one of the table that was put there in the party room looking gloomy as he watch his father and mother having a slow dance to some old classic song. Mathew was beside him, minus the polar bear stuff doll he always bring it with him, since he had left it at his room for the night to enjoy the party a little bit, Gilbert and Francis where beside them, auguring about how Elizabeth looked beautiful in her green gown dress while Gilbert were telling that she was just trying to show off to everyone, Alfred just roll his eyes at the two before saying toward Francis. "Francis what the point of gawking at Elizabeth when your Bi?" He asked. Sure everyone knows about Francis was bi, meaning he dated both gender.

Francis frowned at Alfred before saying. "Oui… But that doesn't mean that I can't not gawk at lovely Elizabeth's dress, non?" He asked and winked at Alfred who shivers at him before looking away with a paled face. 'I swear he was hitting at me as well with how he winking at me!.. Oh what the heck? This is Francis were talking about, he flirt with anyone he seen interest in his eyes, stupid!' Alfred reminded himself in his head.

"Kesesese… Elizabeth is just trying to show off, I tell you!" Gilbert complains as Francis frowned. "She is not, trying to show off, Gilbert!.. Mou dieu, ne peut pas vous voir qu'elle essaie de dire à tout le monde au'elle aussi belle comme une fleur soleil qui fleurissent dans la lumière du jour?" (1) Francis said as Alfred, Gilbert and Antonio stared weirdly at him as Alfred said skeptically. "Speak English please, Francis not on your native language! Nobody, I mean nobody understand a thing you said, dude!" Alfred said as he frowned.

Mathew on the other hand understands what Francis's was talking about since he took French class at their school. "Francis was just talking about how Elizabeth's look beautiful like a sun flower with the way she's wore her dress, Alfred." Mathew said as he shrugs. Gilbert and Antonio stared at Mathew in awe. "You're lucky that you took French class in school, Mathew." Antonio said in envy as he added.

"But… My native language is still much better than any language!" he said with such a joy and proud over it making both Gilbert, Antonio and Francis to stare at him before the three began to argue again about Elizabeth's dress, auguring on whose had the most better native language than the other.

Mathew and Alfred took this as a cue to leave the three and went elsewhere; they didn't want to get involved with their scheme or in whatever they were arguing about.

The two brother walked pass Ludwig who were having an argument with Feliciano, his boyfriend about food and stuff while Kiku were with his older cousin, Yao sitting by the other table drinking their wine in silent, they even saw Mathias (Their older cousin) who was having an argument with Berwald (Their other older cousin from their mother's side).

Heracles who was Kiku's boyfriend was just sleeping in another table along with a bored Sadiq their Turkey classmate and a friend of their family who was poking at the sleeping Heracles, Roderich where at the stage playing some song in the piano that their father had requested him to play for them.

Roderich had been their father's best friend son, so it was only naturally that the three grow up together along with Alfred and Mathew's cousin. Alfred ignored their other cousin who was running away from his psychotic younger sister who wanted to married him, they shiver in fright at the disgusting thought of Natalia wanting to married her older brother even thought that they were both blood related not that Ivan's older sister Pauline who only looked natural with how abnormal the two other sibling were.

If you count of how weird and creepy Ivan is? Then you will know just how abnormal he can get sometime, in fact? Both Alfred and Mathew wonder just how did they ended up having a Russian cousin like Ivan?.

Sure the two Jones brother didn't mind having Pauline as their forth cousin since she was nice thought she can be a bit dense sometime, and about Natalia? Let's not just talk about her, that girl was already twisted since her birth, well not really, Natalia used to grow up normal like any other normal teenage girl, If ever you call that normal, but aside from that? Natalia was indeed used to be a normal teenage girls like any teenager would be, still she… Realize that she was in love with her older brother that everything went wrong.

Well enough about that? Both Alfred and Mathew went out of the ballroom and into the balcony of the ship, the cold breeze wind of early month of June that hit them as Mathew shiver a bit with how cold it was. "Wow!.. Is cold tonight isn't it brother?" Mathew said as he watches Alfred stretched his hand up in the air and lets out a loud sigh of relief before saying.

"Yup!.. Is so cold alright! Even thought that is was still summer season." He said. Mathew nodded in agreement with him before saying. "You do realize that next month it will be our birthday right?" Mathew asked as Alfred grinned in joy at the mention of their birthday. "Yup!.. We are turning 18 soon!" He said with a smile as he lead his elbow on the rail of the boat as he admire the night view in front of them with a smile grace on his face.

The next day.

Alfred wake up to the nosy he heard coming from outside of his bedroom chamber as he yawned awake before heading toward the door to open it while stretching his belly, when he flow open his door? He saw some of their men were in a hurry as he looked alert before grabbing one of them and asked. "What the heck is going on?" He asked a bit confuse and worried that something had happen to the ship.

"Oh, master Alfred is you!. I thought for a minute there that is was someone else." Their guard said. Alfred just shook his head before asking his question again. "I asked… What going on?" He asked again. The guard looked tense a bit before sighing and gives up as he said. "Y-Your father… No I mean w-we caught something in the deck, sir.. Some huge?" He said.

"Eh? Something huge?... Like a whale or something?" He asked as he stared weirdly at the guard. 'If it a whale then that nothing new, we see plenty of whale snoring the seas once, so what made this one different?' he thought. The guard shook his head before saying. "No sir… Not a whale… but a Siren." The guard said before he left, Alfred looked confuse but before he could ask a question on what a 'Siren' is? But the guard already left the moment he open his mouth. He sighed. He was about to head back inside his room when he saw his younger twins and Francis rushing toward his direction to where the exit was.

"Alfred! Did you hear it? Father caught something interesting!" Mathew said as the two stopped short in front of him as they took a moment to breath.

Alfred eyed them weirdly as to why they were in such a hurry to see that 'things'. "Yea, I heard from one of the guard that father's caught, a siren." He said as he saw Mathew beamed in excitement. "I know.. Can't you believe it?.. Their actually a siren that still exist even now?" Mathew said now looking interest to see this mythical creature. Alfred shrugs before he asked.

"Whatever… What a siren anyway?" He asked in confuse. Both Mathew and Francis stared at him like he was an idiot, which he was at the moment since he didn't know what a 'Siren' is. Francis shook his head before saying. "Mou Dieu, Alfredo…. A 'Siren' is what we normal human would call it a Mermaid!" He said. Silent grace the hallway still the information sunk inside Alfred as he snapped.

"A WHAT?" He asked in disbelieve. 'Seriously? That can't be real right?.. I mean Mermaid creatures are only a fantasy creature that human creates with their imagination… There no way that, there such a thing!' he thought before he was dragged by Mathew who noticed the look on Alfred's face and taken him to the deck where the 'Siren' that their father had capture where held.

Alfred to say the less stared in shock, awe and amused. There in front of him inside the fish net where what seem to be a huge fish, no, it wasn't a fish, well his legs weren't a human leg but a fin of a mermaid, the siren had a beautiful light shade of blond, Alfred couldn't see the young man face because of how tick the net were, but he and everyone certainly heard the siren scream of 'let's me go, you fitly human' etc, and judging by the siren body length and high? That he was no older than 14 or 16? A child siren that what his father had caught.

Alfred felt somewhat sorry for this young lad, the young siren was just probable taking a sore, swinging in the deep sea when his father and their man had spot him and capture him? The poor lad indeed.

-0-

Arthur wasn't in a good mood, no, he wasn't in fact he was in a bad mood before he got himself in trouble and got caught by the human. He didn't know how the human spot him, he was just only taking his usual swum in the ocean like he use too while sneaking out of his father who was the King of the sea, he took a detour that Feliciano had once show him for an escape to weather problem he didn't want to face with, meaning that this was his usual detour of escaping his father scheme again who, had for the 15 times trying to fine and lets him meet one of the suitor his parents had choice for him, who he didn't like any of them and had refused their proposal offer.

Mostly his suitor were from higher ranking of sea merman and mermaid that he didn't want to married with, he have enough of it and deiced to just ran away from it for a bit to calm himself down, when all of a sudden he was thrown into what seem to be the human trap for fishing a fish and got himself tangle with the others. When the human who had capture him lifted the net and found him in it and guess what?

The men that caught him had gone and inform their leader that they had caught something not so extraordinary. Arthur could hear the human below gasped in shock, awe and surprise to see a mythical, fantasy creature such as his like were real, most of the human had thought that creature like this only exist in fantasy tale and story books, oh boy were they wrong, for what lay in front of them was indeed a siren, also known as a mermaid or merman for this situation.

Arthur had begun to struggle from the net to get himself free, but the net where to strong and trick for him to do so, his sharp nail did not effect from how trick and strong the net were, is like it was made out of metal instead of wood or leather.

Soon a few more human had come out of their rooms and went to the deck to see the Siren and were in awe at the sight in front of them, then soon he saw something that stick out the most from this human, a man with dark blond hair older than 30's plus came forward wearing all in a black and white suit with white hat and had plenty of golden pin, pinned to his chest packet, he was also wearing a red military cloak.

The man also had the superiority aura around him, a cane was also on the other hand of the man, his deep blue eyes gilt in the daylight making Arthur to stare in Awe at this man in front of him, a shiver run down Arthur's spin when those eyes glanced at him in a different way making him to feel anxious as the man continue to stare at him from the next.

Soon he saw the rest of the man people looking closer at him the moment he was put down on the floor as the next were pull off away from him. The human all stared at him in awe.

Arthur's green fin gilt in the daylight, even his creamy skin seem to spark in the daylight as well, but what caught everyone breath was Arthur's lovely emerald eyes, they were lovely like a gemstone. He saw one of the human stare at him in awe as well, well it was a teen little older than him, had dark blond hair and blue eyes and had a cute twirl in his head that stand out, the teen was wearing a blue cloth that had a hoodie his pants also matched his long sleeve hoodie shirt, a blue bear ear were aches on the hoodie as the young teen glance at him in awe, the two continue to stare at each other eye to eye.

"Wow!. Nice catch we caught captain." One of the sailor said to their leader who was wearing those white suit and cloak, their leader nodded his head in agreement before their leader said. "Take the siren to the aquarium.." He said as the rest of his man nodded their head and went toward Arthur who noticed this and looked alert as he tried to back away faster and well, try to escape. But since he had a fin? He couldn't as one of the sailor had grabbed his fin. "Careful!. Don't damage anything! I want that thing safe and harm with no damage understood?" Arthur heard this human leader command as his man nodded their head before the sailor carefully grabbed and lifted Arthur's up and took him somewhere inside the cruise.

Arthur cursed under his breath and began to struggle from the human who held him captive as they took him somewhere he know would not be safe for him.

Alfred who was to curiosity follow his father sailor man into the huge empty aquarium that their father had made, he offend wonder what their old man were going to do with it, sure they were a couple of small gold fish inside it. Alfred and his brother too follow behind him as they went to the aquarium, he soon some of their passenger were surrounding the aquarium little far as they saw the sailor put the siren inside the aquarium.

They the siren looked confuse and shock before going toward the glass wall and began to slam both his hand into it and… What surprise that were they could actually hear the siren voice inside the aquarium cursing and demanding them to let him go, but no one seem to listen to his demand, and when Arthur noticed this he had stopped slamming his fist on the glass wall and stopping yelling before he glared at everyone were watching him inside the aquarium and swum away deeper into the huge aquarium that his father's built, the audiences where disappointed to see the siren swim away as they groaned in disappointed before going out of the aquarium room and went elsewhere.

Alfred and his sibling and some of his cousin who went inside the aquarium when they heard that their uncle had caught a siren and went toward the aquarium to see it for themselves to believe it. Alfred went toward the glass wall and put a hand on it, he too was disappointed that the siren swum away, he wanted to see the siren one more time, he was held captive by how beauty that the siren his father's man had caught. He was mesmerized by it.

Alfred sighed in disappointed and was about to leave still the siren had swum around in circle from the aquarium, probably trying to fine an exist for him to escape. When Alfred saw the siren stopped swim around and around and had stopped short and sat on the center of the ground inside the aquarium looking all gloomy and was sulking, arms fold around his naked chest, his face was grace with a deep pout. Alfred couldn't help but to be amused by the siren attitude and couldn't help but to chuckle slightly at how cute the siren looked while pout in disappointment that he couldn't fine an exist.

"Oh, so you think that this is funny eh?.. Why not try to be in my own position? Let's see if that even funny to you!" They heard the siren said from his position which surprise and shock them. "Y-You can hear us?" Mathew asked as the siren snorted before saying. "Of course I can… We siren have a more sensitive and more powerful at hearing things even from this… Whatever you call this thing is… We can even hear from miles away.." Arthur said.

Now Alfred and the other were more shocked at hearing this. "And I can also hear that… Man in the white suit talking to some of his men from somewhere upstairs!.. I can hear him and his not planning to lets me go anytime soon!" Arthur said as he added. "Listen you stupid human! You better let me go or else—" Arthur treated but was cut off as Gilbert said. "Or else your what?.. You can even do anything with you being stuck inside this aquarium stupid siren!" He said as he laughed.

Arthur just glared at Gilbert before giving a warning. "Listen you fool!... You better not mess with me!. My father is the king of the sea!.. If you held captive with one of us, especially me a prince?.. Their hell to pay if you won't let me GO!" He warned which made Mathew to pale in fear and began to worried and panicked. Arthur saw some of the human began to panic as he smirked.

"A-Alfred?.. S-Should we go and warn f-father?" Mathew asked his older twins who just continue to stare at the siren that was inside the aquarium, glaring at the siren inside and completely not listening to what his younger twins were saying. "Well, as much as I love to stare and admire the siren? I better head off, their still something more fun than starting at the stupid siren that isn't even a friendly one." Gilbert said which made Arthur's to twitch his eyebrow at Gilbert comment.

Alfred just rolls his eyes as the rest of his friend and cousin all left, leaving just himself, Mathew and Francis who stayed behind. The three continue to admire the siren that was inside the aquarium that looked annoys at their staring at him and turn around with a huff, still pouting in disappointment that this human would not let him go.

Alfred sighed before glancing back at Mathew and Francis who still continue to stare at the siren. "You know, for a siren his kind of, attractive." Franics said as he eye the siren up and down, Mathew frowned and looked hurt that his crush had a thing for this creature, he saw the siren shiver, he guessed that he might had heard what Francis's said. "Well, he does look cute." Alfred admitted. Arthur eyebrow twitched when he heard Alfred's called him cute.

'Cute? Who the bloody hell dose this wanker think his calling CUTE?' he thought and contain himself from snapping at the human comment and deiced to ignore them, but couldn't since he had a sensitive ears. 'Well their one thing is that made us siren an un-lucky!. Damn this super s tense of hearing so strong!' he thought as he continues to pout.

"Ah! Mathew, Alfred!. So what do you think of this? Isn't he lovely?." Their father said as he went toward the huge aquarium and peaked to see how's the siren doing and found the sea creature sulking in the center of the ground. "I-its lovely father… I didn't know this siren still exist.." Alfred said, he admitted that he didn't know that these things still co-exist in this time of centuries. "Well, let's just say we got lucky to caught one of this mystical creature~" The father cheerful voice said. "So how's is going with getting along with this lovely siren?" Their father asked. "Uh… I don't think we still know each other… In fact, this siren is kind of… Like a jerk, cynical…" Alfred said.

Arthur eyebrow twitched at the insult word that this boy had told to the others about him and swum toward Alfred's in slammed his fist on the glass wall and yelled. "WHO THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING A JERK AND CYNICAL? YOU BLOODY WANKER!" The siren screamed making, Alfred, Mathew, Francis and their father to cover their ears from the siren screeching.

"Oww… The heck was that for, dude?" Alfred said as he half glared at the siren in the aquarium. The siren just hissed at him as the siren said. "And for your information I had a name!.. Is Arthur! Arthur Kirkland!" The siren hissed before turning around and swum off elsewhere in the deep huge aquarium. "Well.. That was something… Our siren sure is colorful and amused one," Robert said before he left.

TBC.

Me: Meeh… Well hope you all will like this first chapter of 'A Siren's loves' XD. Yea and please give review~! T3T

(1) Mou dieu, ne peut pas vous voir qu'elle essaie de dire à tout le monde au'elle aussi belle comme une fleur soleil qui fleurissent dans la lumière du jour? - means : "My God, can not you see she is trying to tell everyone au'elle as beautiful as a flower blooming in the sun light?" I dunno I used Google translator for this, and French isn't my native language neither. Nope!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello, everyone I'm back with chapter 2 of ' A Siren's Love', I'll finish my other USUK soon when I get a time or chance to finish it, school and my work are keeping me busy lately. so I don't known when I will have another chance or time to finish this, so be patient, I'll update the next chapter when I get a chance too, kay?. ^_^ well then hope you all will like this yes? Anyway.. Do you all want me to make this an Mpreg later on or not? Just lets me know in your review or pm kay? ^_^.

Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers

Title: A Siren's Love

Pairing: America (Alfred F. Jones) x England (Arthur Kirkland) MAIN pair and others more.

Warning: Smutty, Lemons, Drama, Humors and etc.

PS: Do you guys want me to make this an Mpreg story in the later chapter or not? O_o lets me know kay?

Rated: M

Summary: Alfred is a teen boy with a super strength power and the son of a very well knows and popular Marine US force, Arthur is the merman prince who happens to meet Alfred when he was held captive by the US Marine force.

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the Hetalia's character; they are all rightly belonging to Hidekaz Himaruya.

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AE-

Chapter 2

Alfred wake up the next day far too early so he deiced to take a jogging early in the morning as he snatched his ipod out of his desk and put it inside his sport jacket before heading out of his room, he went to the elevator and push the 17 floor to were the deck was, when he arrive at the deck as he got out of the elevator, stretching his arms up in the air while letting out a loud yawn while his eyes were closed. He shivers slightly as the cold morning breeze of summer hit him. The cruise were still sailing toward the direction of their destiny, they were headed for England at the moment.

He opens his eyes and looks around his surrounding he sighed in relief as he noticed that he was along at the moment and began him jogging.

-o-

By the time Alfred finish doing his jogging and had come to halt somewhere inside the cruise ship, he bend sweat from head to toe, his sport jacket were now went for him sweat, he huffed a huff before taking his shirt off and wipe the sweat away from his face with his sport jacket. He looked around the deck 16 were the living room for the decks 16 were and a black grand piano was in the center.

The elevator was behind the piano to the left side, with a design of an eagles and lions and another huge aquarium which reach still the first floor to the 15 floor. Arthur's was in the aquarium room here in the 16 floor.

He sighed when the deck 10 were completely empty as he deiced to sat down in some of the chair that was surrounding the grand piano a little too far away from it. He placed his mimi towel over his face as he close his eyes trying to relax for a bit. While doing so he suddenly hears it, a sweet, yet lovely voice that was singing somewhere inside the ship. He pulls down the towel a little lower as his eyebrow rose in curiosity at to whoever was singing.

He continue to listen to the song still he realize that it was the siren voice that was singing, he got up on his feet and went toward the aquarium still listening to the voice of the siren singing.

"Sometimes I think oh yes  
>I'd move to where all the shooting stars are gone<br>with all of our wishes~"

Alfred had to admit it, Arthur the siren had a lovely voice, very vibrated, charming and sweet, the way he sing it, it had a feeling to it. I guess what the myth said about a siren had a lovely voice that could held any human captive by it. He continues to listen to Arthur's singing.

"How could they bare oh no  
>to carry around the stupid human hopes<br>so I'm going to help I will~" (1).

Alfred eyebrow twitched at the second part of the second, is tackle him off when someone say 'Human were stupid'. 'Honestly… What up with this siren?. Does he had like a hater toward us human?' he thought before finally reaching his destination, opening the door quietly, trying not to get noticed by Arthur who was still too preoccupied with his singing.

He continues to watch Arthur sing still the third to fourth phase of the song, it's ticked him to no end as he snapped and said. "Dude, what with your song?.. We human are not stupid or cheeky, or not worthy it!.." Alfred said.

Arthur stopped singing and tense a bit, he didn't noticed Alfred came inside the aquarium room or that they were any human awake at this hours yet, since he was so caught up in his singing to not noticed anyone coming inside the 'aquarium'. He turn around and saw Alfred half naked with only a pants on, Arms folded around his chest and he was looked annoy for some reason, a blush grace on Arthur's check before he turn around and said.

"PUT SOME CLOTH ON YOU STUPID HUMAN!" He snapped. Alfred looked slight amused as he said. "Look who's talking?.. Your half naked a well, stupid." He pointed out making Arthur to get tensed again as the siren glared at something else in front of him, which is nothing but just the water. Alfred cooked an eyebrow at the siren that had gone silent and went toward the glass of the aquarium and tapped the glass lightly and said.

"I don't want to know what you are thinking but… Is morning… So… Are you hungry or something?.. I could off… Get you something to eat?." Alfred asked as he change the subject, since Arthur was going to stay with them for a long time? He might as well just try to make friend with the siren, get Arthur to talk to him.

Arthur remind silent for a bit before he sighed and said. "D-Do you human have s-seaweed?" He asked. Alfred's eyebrow rose in a curiosity manners. "Huh… I'll see if the chief had any… Why do you want to eat seaweed for? I mean their plenty of cool stuff to eat, like chicken, cow, burgers, pizza, fish (Arthur's paled when Alfred's mention that) and etc.." Alfred said. Arthur sighed before explaining. "Look, we.. I mean I'm a siren right?" He asked as Alfred nodded his head.

"Siren doesn't eat anything other than seaweed… And no we don't eat fish! Fish and others sea creature are our friends.. Well expect for those sharks, octopus and others dangerous sea creatures…. Oh don't give me that look! We really don't eat fish!.." Arthur said when he noticed the look that Alfred was sending him.

Alfred sighed before nodding his head. "F-Fine.. I could get you some seaweed or something like breads to satisfy your stomach." He said as he went out of the room.

-o-

By the time Alfred came back to the aquarium he saw Arthur talking to some of the fish that was inside the huge aquarium tank, his eyebrow rose as he saw Arthur laughed at some of the fish who seem to be glaring at him for some unknown reason.

"Uh… Arthur." He called, Arthur stopped talking to one of the fish and glanced up at Alfred and saw two plate in his hand full of food, Arthur eyes beamed but he didn't show any emotion or expression that he was delight by Alfred's kindness of bring him food, he was already hungry since yesterday when the human somehow forgot to feed him.

Arthur saw Alfred went to something that what human call a 'Stair' as Alfred got to the tip of the aquarium and place the plate on the ground near the stair beside him, Arthur swum up toward Alfred's and stop short to where Alfred's sat as the food was beside the human teen.

"Good on, dig in." Alfred said. Arthur nodded his head and jumped out of the aquarium and sat down beside Alfred to where the plate were placed and began to eat, Alfred watched him eat, soon he joined Arthur in eating as Alfred eat his own meal, while eating Alfred began to make some conservation with the siren.

"So… How does it feel living in the ocean, Artie?" He asked which received him a growl from Arthur as the siren said. "Is Arthur not Artie you gilt!" Arthur said as he continues to eat his food. "Hmm… What is this? Is taste delicious?" Arthur said as he eats the bread. Alfred chuckle slightly in joy, glad that he finally made a little process in being friendly with the siren. "What is this thing called?" He asked. A smile grace on Alfred's lips as he said. "That is bread, is what we human eat during breakfast sometime… Oh! And here, try this as well." Alfred said as his hand Arthur's a pancake and a fork.

Arthur looked confuse at the food Alfred's hand him but he eat it anyway, and to his surprise is tasted good, a little different from the 'bread' this one was tasted a little sweet. "Did you like it?" Alfred asked as Arthur nodded his head. "Yes… What is this?" He asked. "It's a pancake, Artie…" He said. Alfred continue to feed Arthur's with their human food, Arthur was glad that the food Alfred's brought him were not meat, beef, fish, chicken, etc, but Alfred did sever him a fruits, vegetable, bread and some sweet since he was sure that it will satisfy Arthur which is work. Arthur enjoys the food well.

After they done eating their breakfast, the two continue to talk and discuss anything, they talked about what it's feel like living in the ocean, or how it's feel living in the human world, how those it feel to walk, just about anything. Arthur at first thought that all human were evil, cruel and just about anything, but he was wrong, here in front of him was probable the most, wonderful, friendly and sweet human that he ever made friend off, in fact Alfred was the only first human friend he ever met.

Arthur admitted himself that Alfred's company weren't bad, in fact he find Alfred's company kind of nice, Alfred was an easily going, cheerful who stick his nose in others people business, he had a hero complex, and he acted very childish for his ages, but all in all Alfred wasn't bad at all. 'I guess what father and the others where wrong about human, they are… not have bad, or evil..' Arthur thought as both he and Alfred continue to talk, soon Alfred had to leave as he told Arthur that will come back this afternoon to check on him.

Arthur looked sad for a little, he wanted to spend more time with the American's boy, but he knows that the boy needs to go. Arthur watch as Alfred's waved at him before he saw the boy walked out the door. Arthur looked down at the floor before swimming back down inside the aquarium.

By the time Alfred came back around lunch time to the aquarium? He saw Arthur looked sad inside the aquarium which made Alfred to feel somewhat sad inside as well, he took a deep breath before calling out to Arthur. "Hey! Artie~! I'm back, dude~" He said which ticked Arthur off with his nicked calling and snapped.

"Is Arthur you dolt!" He argue which made Alfred to chuckle slightly before going up the stair and place the lunch meal on the floor, he saw Arthur swum upward toward the surface, he smiled at siren as Arthur come up and sat down beside him as the two began to eat and talk again.

Unknown to them? Alfred's father watched them closely from somewhere inside the aquarium, he was slight surprise that his son and the Siren where getting along just fine. A thought came to the older male mind as he continues to watch the two children enjoying themselves.

-AE-

3 week later.

It been 3 week that Arthur had been gone missing from his kingdom in the underwater, his father, sibling and friend were worried as his father had a meeting with the rest of the higher up of the underwater creature like their kind. "I heard the prince had gone missing for the past 3 week now, King Trevor." Said one of the higher up.

King Trevor wasn't pleased with this, when he found out that his son had escape the plaza again, the prince usually come back home before night fall and he would scowled his son for it, but Arthur would just brushed it off and argue back, Prince Arthur had been a rebellious child ever since his mother had passed away when he was very young.

But 3 week of being missing was just too much, and gone too far. The only logical thing that the King of the sea and the rest of the higher could only think about Arthur's Disappearance is that… He might haven been kidnap by the human, or have been caught by one of the human and is now held captive by them. Which was the only logical they could think of at a moment.

King Trevor saw one of his sea creature which was a dolphin came toward him and made a sound, trying to make conversation with him, which only them, the siren could only understand, after all they were part the same spices, the only different between Siren and a real sea creature were they body part, where part from it, siren may have a fin of a fish tail, but their upper part of the body were human, and real seas creature don't have any of those. King Trevor jolted in alert as he screamed.

"HE WAS WHAT?" he asked as the dolphin flinched slightly at their king tone of voice before he made another sound as King Trevor widen his eyes before gritting his teeth, fist clenched into a tight fist.

"Call all the guard and tell them to get here immediately!.. Tell them is the King order and is an emergency!.." He said. Roth his eldest son perked up in interesting as he went toward their father and asked. "Father? What wrong?" He asked as Dewitt also went toward their father, worried expression grace on his face as he asked. "F-Father… Where's is Arthur?" He asked, soon the twins Ireland, their third younger twins brothers went toward them as well, looking concern over their youngest sibling Disappearance, hoping that Arthur was okay somewhere. King Trevor sighed before saying.

"Apparently, the reason as to why Arthur is missing at the moment is because the human had someone capture him and is now held captive by them…. I'm calling all our men's to gather around and tell them to starts searching any human ship they could find and see if they had your brother in their captive and report it to me to make a rescue play for him.." He said. The four older sibling looked shock at hearing this. They hoped, truly hoped that Arthur will be okay at the meantime while they go and save him from the evil human hand and bring him back to where he truly belong. Feliciano panicked slightly making Lovino his older twins to look fun at him as he comes on mumbling something under his breath.

"It's all my fault!.. I shouldn't have told Prince Arthur about the secret passage to get away from his father's scheme! NOO! W-What if the h-human had done something to him?" He asked worriedly as a metal image of Arthur's being raped by the human came to his mind as he scream in horror making Lovino to gain a headache coming soon as he snapped and struggle his younger twins to 'shut the hell up'. Others siren just ignore the two sibling to their problem and continue to do their own business.

-AE-

4 days later.

Robert, Alfred's father had deiced to let's Arthur out of the aquarium and put the siren in one of the captain private pool up in the 17 deck floor as Alfred carried Arthur since Arthur didn't want any human to touch and carried him, expect for Alfred since Arthur had already gotten used to Alfred's company and well, let's just say Arthur the siren trusted Alfred then the rest of the human that was on the ship. Well is not like Alfred didn't enjoy carried Arthur since he found the siren more amused while carrying him all the way up to the deck 17, his cloth was soaked from carrying Arthur to the 17 deck.

While Arthur was being carried by Alfred's all the way out of the aquarium, he saw some human glancing out of their room to take a glimpse at him, as the two along with some guard went to the 17 deck; Arthur had liked looking out the elevator window since he could see the half of what inside the cruise. He saw children playing at the 11 floor, he saw others male human having greeting good morning and somewhere taking a walk around the cruise.

Alfred didn't miss the curiosity look that grace on Arthur's face, he could felt Arthur's fin flicked back and forth a little in a slow motion. When they finally reach the 17 deck floor as Alfred carried Arthur up the stair to the left, far edge of the cruise, Arthur looked in front of him to see a larger pool in the top left edge, Alfred went toward the pool and slowly and carefully place Arthur on the pool as Arthur looked up eye to eye with Alfred before he nodded his head and swum toward the center of the pool, Arthur took a deep fresh air, he had totally missed the fresh breeze in the morning, and most of all he missed looking up at the sky like he used too when he was still living in the sea.

Soon Arthur heard a splash from behind him and saw Alfred's had dove on the pool and swim toward him with smile on his face. Arthur blinked his eyes at Alfred in confuse before shrugging his shoulder and swim little further away from Alfred who frowned at him and swim to where Arthur was who was aware of this and swim the other side of the pool, Alfred follow suit, they began to swim in circle, chasing one another still Arthur had, had enough and dive belong the water making Alfred to whine since he can't stay far to longer underwater without taking a break to breath, it would kill him. Arthur smirked under the water as his arms folded in his chest in victory before swimming underwater behind Alfred who looked down to see Arthur's swum the other side of the pool.

"No fair Arthur! That cheating!" Arthur heard Alfred's complain as he laughed under the water while continuing to swim underwater, trying to avoid Alfred's. Alfred frown deepen as he humph before saying. "Fine be that way! I'm out of here! I can't stay long in the water anyway since I'll get myself sick!" He said and swims toward were the stair of the pool and got out. Arthur finally came out of his hiding spot under the water and peak a little to see Alfred getting out of the pool and snatched his towel as he dry his wet hair.

Arthur ignores the disappointed pout that grace on his face before deicing to just swim around the pool to pass time. Alfred on the other hand watched Arthur's swim underwater while drying his hair. A maid came toward him and asked him if he like something to eat which he said yes and order a couple of food for the two of them. Soon the rest of Alfred's cousin along with younger twins went toward the private pool that was reverse for the captain's family to use only. They were surprise to see the siren on their private pool and all had glanced and narrow their eyes at Alfred who wasn't frighten by their narrowed eyes and shrug his shoulder before saying.

"Dad orders me to put him in our private pool for a fresh air since Dad didn't want our Siren to cupped up in the Aquarium for the rest of his life, staying here… So he suggested that every other day that I would take Arthur's out here in the private pool to let him… Well enjoy the night or day few for a bit… No need to worried.. I'll bring him back to the aquarium before dinner came.." He said.

Arthur heard on what Alfred's was talking about underwater and couldn't help but to blush and feel a something funny in his chest, like a butterfly that was flipping it wings inside his chest, his heart even thumbed from this weird sense of feeling that was inside his heart, he was confuse as to what this feeling was but ignored it for the meantime and counting to enjoy his swimming underwater. Matthias slightly glared at his younger American's cousin before tapping his foot on the ground, arms crossed around his chest, Alfred just raise an eyebrow at him, still continue to drink his soft drink. The sound of Mathias's tapping his foot made Arthur curious as he slowly swum up the surface and peak to see that it was only one of Alfred's cousins who was tapping his feet.

Arthur wasn't that fond of it, in fact Siren had the ability to gain a human's leg if they wishes it whenever they wanted to get out of the sea and goes to the human world without looking suspicious, is just that Arthur, didn't want Alfred to know about this, just yet since he was sure the young lad would have alerted himself by it, would get paranoid that Arthur might take this chance to escape and jump out of the cruise and into the deep sea and they might not ever going to catch him again.

'I wonder how he'll react if I tell him the true that I can gain human legs and already know how to walk like what human do… Sure we can come in and out of the sea whenever we pleased, but… Dad set up a stupid rule because of what happen 4 years ago when one of our kind didn't came back to the sea, since he had fall in love with a human and well wishes to live with him, father wasn't pleased with it and after that he had set up that rule to only use your power to gain a human legs in cast of emergency only.. Or something like that…' Arthur thought.

One of Alfred's cousins noticed him peaking under the water and was listening to their conversation. Antonio had spotted Arthur's peeking out of the water and was listening to Mathias and Alfred's argument in amused. Even Francis noticed this too and had come toward the siren with a grin grace on his face and pull out a rose out of nowhere and said something in a French language that he do not understand off. But judging by the sound the way Francis was making? He knows that this human were flirting with him. Arthur glared at Francis and folds his arms around his chest before saying. "I don't understand what you are saying… Please speak English… I'm not a France native like you.." Arthur hissed a bit making Francis to blink his eyes in surprise before chuckling and said.

"I was just saying in my native language of how beautiful you are this early in the morning… Did you have a good night sleep Douce petite sirène.." Francis said making Arthur to blink his eyes in confuse and asked. "What is that to pose to mean?" He asked Francis chuckle before translating it for him. "I said 'did you have a good night sleep little sweet siren?'" Francis said. Arthur blushed before glaring at the French human and said. "I'm not sweet or little, you bloody frog!" Arthur hissed before diving down the water and away from Francis who frowned in disappointment, he saw Gilbert laughed behind him and said.

"Oh forget it, Francis, that siren isn't a friendly one… I doubt if he even have any friend in his kingdom or something…" Gilbert said, unknown to Gilbert, Arthur had heard what he had said and swim up the surface and saw a beach ball was on the pool and snatched it before throwing at Gilbert's head really hard making Gilbert to fall down on the ground with a loud thumb. Alfred and his other cousin tried not to laugh at Gilbert but failed too as they laughed loudly at Gilbert. "Oh, man Gilbert!.. Haven't Alfred already told you before that the siren had a strong sense of hearing even under the water?" Sadiq said as he laughed.

"Stupid, Gilbert!.." The other retorted with a laugh. Gilbert just groaned on the floor in pain and glanced his head to the side to glare at Arthur who glared back at him before pointed a middle finger at him before diving back under the water. Everyone were surprise that the siren know the 'middle finger' thing as they looked in amused at the siren who was in the pool swimming around. "Wow… That was something." Antonio said.

"And to think that he was a Prince of the sea?... He sure doesn't act like one…" Francis said in pure amused. Alfred just shrugs his shoulder before saying. "If you guys want to go ahead and swim along with Artie then find by me… But don't blame me if he starts to drown you down the water since I doubt if he wanted to share the pool at the moment… If you guys want you can use the other private pool at the right side of the curies." He said. Mathias shook his head before saying.

"We can't use the other private pool.. My dad, your dad and the rest of the adult are using it at the moment so were stuck here.." Mathias said as he pouted slightly before glaring at the siren who was in their private pool, there pool. Alfred sighed before going toward the pool and called Arthur. "Hey Artie!. Can you come up for a minute?... I wanna talk with you for something." He said. Arthur came up the surface of the pool and went toward Alfred and said. "Is 'I want to talk with you' not 'wanna!'.. 'Wanna' is not even a proper word, you stupid gilt!… And stop calling me that stupid bloody nickname, Alfred!" He complains as he saw Alfred just shrug his shoulder before saying.

"Anyway… You wouldn't might letting my cousin taking a swimming in the pool right?.. You won't might sharing it right?" He asked with a puppy dog eyes. Arthur was about to refuse the idea when he saw those puppy eyes and groaned before saying. "Fine!.. But they better stay the hell away from me and don't try to chase me under the water, is that clear?" He asked. "Crystal clear.." Everyone said as Arthur nodded before going back to diving under the water. He looked up when he heard a splash and saw one of Alfred's cousins had dive down the pool before the rest follow up along with Alfred. He continue to watch Alfred's and his cousin having fun and playing among themselves, he saw them began to play with the thing he just thrown at Gilbert's face.

Their laughter made him envy them, they were having fun while he just looked up at them in envy, Alfred looked down the water and saw Arthur looked at them with envy eyes grace on his face and grinned at the siren before saying. "Come on Arthur!. Joy the fun!" He said and reaches a hand under the water. Arthur looked surprise as his chest made a weird thumping sound before him shaking swum up the surface and joyed Alfred and his cousin to have some fun.

Unknown to them? A red head siren with red fin and dark green eyes came up the surface of the ocean along with the other three siren with him, they looked surprise to hear their Prince of the sea who seem to be having fun with the human and were safe and un-harm before the other three siren saw the eldest one among them had growled under his breath before screaming 'Arthur's name in pure angry and concern.

TBC.

Me: Oooh… :o Wonder who could be those four sirens? :D Well that for now, please give review… The first to second chapter might not be interest yet but as the story goes it well get better and more awesome. :D

(1) The part of song that Arthur's sun was 'Flying teapot' from Cowboy Bebop by Emily Bindiger.


End file.
